


Salt Flats

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, character: blurr, genre: action, genre: general, rating: k, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ride with Blurr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Flats

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Characters:** Blurr, Me   
> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Originally just a Tumblr exclusive from [here](http://ladydragon76.tumblr.com/post/122700984300/ok-tumblr-exclusive-lol-for-the-self-insert) for Self-Insert Weekend (June 27&28 2015). I tripped over the doc in my files though, and figure why not spam the world with it.  
>  **Original Tumblr Notes:** Ok, tumblr exclusive. LOL. For the Self-Insert Weekend, I give you my own crappy fantasy. ^_^ I’m enjoying the HECK out of everyone else’s contributions, and finally tripped over this idea as something I’d totally do if I could. Totally G-rated, no warnings. Me and IDW Blurr. Tadaa~

“Helmet?”

“Check.”

“Chin strap?”

“Of course.”

“Padding is good?”

“Very squooshy.”

“You are very squooshy, which is why I’m worried about this.”

I laughed and shook my very properly helmeted head, feeling the foam padding around my neck as I moved. More downright luxurious padding in the seat contoured to my body, cradling me more safely than a fragile bit of spun glass in its packing. “I’m fine. You’ll be going straight, and you know the top speed before g-forces become a real problem for me.”

“You sure that suit is the right thing?” Blurr asked, his voice full of doubt.

“It’s what fighter jet pilots wear, and Ratchet cleared it,” I replied. “Let’s go. This’ll be a thrill.”

“For you,” the Racer grumbled. “I can’t even hit my top speed without making you paste.”

“You wouldn’t want to clean me out of your interior anyways. Com’on, go!” I added a bounce and wiggle to the giddy command, but barely budged. Yeah. I was safe unless he bit it, but we were totally not thinking like that. Nope. “This was your idea, remember?”

“No, it was yours,” Blurr argued. “You said you wished you could go as fast as me.”

“I did, but it was one of those throwaway comments. I wasn’t covertly whining for a ride,” I replied. “You’re the one that tipped his pretty helm and said it’d be possible.” Blurr was silent for a moment, so I said, “I can get out. I’m really not going to hold it against you if you’re uncomfortable with this.”

The Racer rocked on his tires, then huffed. “No. Sit back. Don’t touch anything.”

“I am, and I won’t.” Nothing could erase the manic grin on my face though. Hell yeah!

Blurr started out slow, speeding up until the world around us melded into a haze of white and blue. My heart pounded, and inertia held me back in the seat- not that I was fidgeting. My eyes were glued forward, on that distant line where the blazing white of the salt flats merged with the brilliant blue of the desert sky. An excited keen escaped me, and I glanced down to check the speed on his modified speedometer. The laugh bubbled up as I looked back out the windshield, and Blurr snickered.

“Just a little faster. Ready?”

“Born ready,” I gasped.


End file.
